The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to handheld devices and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to handheld devices which are protected by protective covers.
Handheld devices, such as mobile phones, personal organizers, tablets and/or the like have become popular for communication, browsing and application execution in a highly portable way. For protecting a handheld device from damage that may occur through inadvertent dropping or collision with other items a protective cover is usually used. Such resilient protective cover is usually designed to provide protection without impeding use of the handheld device with the protective cover in place.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,362 teaches a protective cover which is formed as a shell of resilient material that overlies the side, rear, top and bottom surfaces of the handheld device. A top wall of the shell includes a peripheral portion that overlies the edge of the front surface of the handheld device such that the top, bottom and side surfaces of the handheld device are received in a peripheral recess.